IA: Alma de Guerrera
by M-AR97A
Summary: ¿Qué es la existencia? ¿Qué es el alma? ¿Qué nos hace humanos? Esas preguntas nunca pasaron por la cabeza de KARIN en el campo de batalla, no era ese tipo de androide. Al menos eso creía hasta que por caprichos del destino fue confundida por un modelo doméstico y termino en manos de Toshiro Hitsugaya. Ahora debía aprender a vivir mientras protege al ser que más llego a amar.


**Antes que nada, si gustas meterte en el mundo cyberpunk de este fic mas afondo, lee este capítulo uno acompañado de la canción que más os guste de la banda sonora del videojuego Nier Automata, si no lo habéis jugado o no sabes nada de él, os recomiendo al menos escuchar la banda sonoro, apuesto la cabeza que no os arrepentiréis.**

 **Si no… no escuches nada o escuchar con la canción de vuestro agrado.**

 **Ahora si... A leer**.

 **...otra cosa: no os encariñeis con Momo.**

-0000000-

-Ya veo…- exclamo Urahara con tranquilidad, como si una de las maquinas mas peligrosas de la tierra, mejor dicho una de las androides mas peligrosas del siglo XXII no haya desaparecido.- ¿Estas segura Ururu?- pregunto mientras observaba a su hija.

La joven Ururu asintió tranquila e inexpresivamente.

-Estas segura que la androide que le dimos a Matsumoto es la misma androide Militar que termino con la guerra del golfo…- volvió a indagar el rubio ganando un asentir de cabeza de parte de su hija.- La misma androide que fue reprograma por la mafia Italiana y casi destruye a las familias del crimen en Sicilia.- Ururu volvió asentir.- La misma que autoproclame mi mejor creación por darle la capacidad de adaptarse y actualizarse- la pelinegra volvió asentir.- La misma que casi acaba con una flota entera de la marina.- y de nuevo su hija asintió.- La misma que se requirió a mas de cien agente de las fuerzas especiales para recuperarla ¿Es la misma?- indago por ultima vez mostrándose tranquilo.

-Si.- respondió Ururu tranquilamente.

-Te dije que no debías dejar el pedido de Matsumoto al lado de un arma militar.- reprocho Yoruichi sin mostrarse preocupada en lo absoluto.- Ahora nosotros tenemos una maquina sexual en vez de un arma de destrucción masiva.-

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- pregunto con cierta inocencia el rubio.

Claro… como si dejar a una maquina de guerrera en manos de una loca alcohólica y su extraño esposo de gran sonrisa fuera la mejor idea.

-Que ahora hay una arma de billones de dólares en manos de nuestra alcohólica colega y su extraño esposo.- respondió la morena con tranquilidad.

-¡AL AUTO!- grito Urahara.

A Urahara no le importaba que la tapa de la caja donde estaba el arma se abriera y activara a KARIN, lo que en verdad le interesaba al rubio era no perder sus billones de dólares.

BLEACH

IA: Alma de Guerrera

Capitulo uno: ¿La nueva aspiradora?

-Momo… ¿en verdad lo has aceptado?- pregunto Toshiro observando a su esposa.

-Claro que lo hizo hijo.- interrumpió la ebria y fiestera madrastra del peliblanco.

-No le veo nada de mala Shiro-Kun, así tendremos un poco de ayuda en nuestro hogar.- respondió Momo observando dulcemente a su esposo.

El peliblanco observo con desconfianza el regalo de su madrastra, conocía demasiado bien a su ebria, bromista he infantil madre como saber que planeaba algo con su costoso regalo.

El logo de la mejor industria de robótica del mundo estaba estampado en la fina caja de cartón especial. El costoso regalo a un no estaba abierto pero viniendo de la empresa del loco de Urahara se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-¿No te gusta?- pregunto el padre del peliblanco al momento que entraba a la elegante sala del matrimonio con una pequeña caja en sus manos. Caja de dejo inmediatamente sobre el presente.

Toshiro observo a sus padres con desconfianza, los conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estos siempre buscaban una forma de divertirse a su espalda.

-¿Cuál es el truco?- pregunto retirando la vista de sus padres y dirigirla a la gran caja en medio de su sala.

Matsumoto y Gin fingieron ofenderse ante la acusación de su único hijo y con gran dramatismo se sentaron en el fino sillón de Toshiro.

-No lo puedo creer Gin… después que nos matamos trabajando tantos años para que nuestro único y amado hijo recibiera la educación que se merece, ¡así nos lo paga!- exagero Matsumoto con una de sus manos cubriendo sus ojos pero con los dedos entre abiertos para ver si su chantaje estaba dando resultado.- Después que gastáramos una fortuna para darle el mejor regalo del mundo desconfía de nosotros como si fuéramos unos criminales, de que valieron las estrías en mi tonificado y joven cuerpo.- exagero a un más.

-Tiene razón cariño.- abrazo Gin a su esposa siguiéndole la corriente.

Mientras tanto Momo baja la cabeza avergonzada de la actitud de su marido.

Pero Toshiro era otra historia, la vena en su frente no podía ser mas grande y su paciencia no podía ser tan poca.

-¡QUIEREN CALLARSE!- gruño Toshiro aguantando no sacar a sus padres de su casa.- En primer lugar ustedes nunca han trabajo en su vida, fue mi abuelo quien les heredo parte sus acciones, en segundo lugar ustedes no gastaron un centavo ya que son socios de la empresa del loco de Urahara y pueden pedir cualquier cosa gratis, y en tercer lugar no eres mi madre biológica por lo tanto no tiene ninguna estría.- enumero observo a su padres acosadoramente.

Los padres del peliblanco sonrieron al verse descubiertos y ver que sus chantajes no habían resultado.

-¿Creo que iré por refrescos?- se excusó Momo alejándose rápidamente de la incómoda situación.

Toshiro solo suspiro y con un movimiento de la mano le dijo a su esposa que le diera un momento con sus padres.

-Puede ser… pero no es un mal regalo.- explico Gin con su típica sonrisa.- Es un modelo especial único en su clase, diseñado con las especificaciones de tu madre y construido por Urahara personalmente, incluso mejor que cualquier cosa que se puede encontrar en el mercado.-

-Sumando que tiene comandos para hacer todas las tareas, les podría ayudar con el aseo de esta gran casa y mas específicamente con la pequeña Shiro- aconsejo Matsumoto.

-La señora Mery iba a ayudarnos.- contradijo el peliblanco.

-La Señora Poppins tiene setenta años.- opino Gin como si fuera una ley universal.- Hijo, sabemos que tu pequeña experiencia con los "Meca" no fue la mejor, pero te aseguro que cuando veas lo útil que es ya no podrás vivir sin ella.-

-¿Ella?- pregunto extrañado el peliblanco.

-¡Es cierto!- recordó Matmoto fingiendo demencia.- Decidimos una versión femenina para que no te sientas tan incómodo. Pero tu padre tiene razón, los androides son muy utilices y eficaces. Consérvala unas semanas y si no es de tu agrado la devuelve, así de fácil.- propuso la ex miss universo.

Toshiro solo pudo suspirar de manera resignada sabiendo que se tendría que quedar con el regalo de sus padres al menos por un par de semanas.

-A la primera molesta o signo de uno de sus tretas se los regresare en pedazos.- coloco sus únicas condiciones.

-¡Hecho!- aceptaron ambos padres levantándose de golpe del sillón totalmente satisfechos.

Toshiro frunció el ceño al ver tan repentina acciones, pero no le dio tiempo de cuestionar a un mas a sus padres ya que estos caminaron rápidamente a la puerta.

-Bueno hijo nosotros nos vamos, te amamos.- se despidió Matsumoto desde la puerta.

-Las instrucciones están en la caja, que te diviertas.- se despidió Gin segundos antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Toshiro quedo en media sala acompañado únicamente por la gran caja que contenía su nuevo androide.

-Ya que.- se resigno el peliblanco caminando hacia su cocina para buscar a su esposa, pero lo único que encontró fue una nota.

 _-Iré al supermercado a buscar la cena. No me esperes.-_

 _-Te amo.-_

El peliblanco dejo la nota de nuevo en su lugar sabiendo que Momo busco una manera de dejarlo solo para que pudiera conversar con sus padres libremente.

La nevera se abrió y una lata de cola fue sacada de su interior.

El ahora oficial de policía volvió a su sala y encendió el televisor buscando distraer su mente.

La molestia del joven ex marine recaía en la desconfianza en los androides. Los androides habían empezado como pequeños y tiernos robot, que parecían más juguetes que maquinas, pero con el paso de los siglos estos se convirtieron en objetos más avanzados al punto que empezaron a tener modelos más parecidos a los humanos. Y eso ponía nervioso a Toshiro.

Las maquinas tenían reglas y una de ellas era no dañar al hombre, pero el ex Marine no podía evitar desconfiar de máquinas sin sentimientos tan parecidos físicamente al ser humano.

Simplemente no le agradaban.

-0-

Los canales de la televisión fueron cambiados de manera aburrida y desinteresada. No había nada verdaderamente interesante esa tarde: solo novelas, reality shows más falsos que un billete de cinco dólares, películas para nada interesantes para el peliblanco. Era lo malo de ver televisión en horario familiar.

Toshiro suspiro al verse sumamente aburrido, Momo no estaba y eran sus vacaciones por lo que no tenía nada que hacer.

Pero si había algo que hacer.

Los ojos del peliblanco viajaron hacia la caja a unos metros de su sillón.

Sentía autentica curiosidad, pero se suponía que debía abrirla con su esposa.

Pero al pasar los minutos los ojos de Toshiro de vez en cuando viajaban a la caja. La curiosidad que sentía era en verdad muy grande.

Luego de unos minutos Toshiro noto algo que no había visto antes… y era la pequeña caja que su padre había dejado sobre la caja que contenía a su nuevo androide.

Toshiro sin saber que lo incentivo se levantó de su cómodo sillón italiano y sin ninguna delicadeza sujeto la caja más pequeña.

No era de gran tamaño y tenía un listón como si fuera un regalo. El verdadero problema recaía en la nota que tenia la caja.

 _-"Esperamos que te guste, tu padre y yo nos esmeramos esta vez para darte algo de utilidad"-_

 _-"Pd: Ve el lado reverso."-_

Toshiro le dio la vuelta a la tarjeta topándose con el típico humor de (segundo sus palabras) sus odioso padres.

 _-"Esperamos que no te molesta que tu padre y yo hayamos solicitado capacidad para todas las tareas… y cuando decimos todas las tareas nos referimos a "todas las tareas posibles"….-_

 _-"Ya sabes… Por si Momo tiene que hacer alguna vez viajes muy largos o este indispuesta".-_

 _-"Que lo disfrutes. Atentamente: tus amados, jóvenes, guapos y queridos padres".-_

Toshiro arrugo la tarjeta con rabia sin estar extrañado en lo absoluto de la broma de sus padres.

Cuando el peliblanco se disponía a regresarle el regalo a sus padres y de paso deshabilitar varias de sus tarjetas de crédito, noto otro pequeño detalle en la pequeña caja y era el típico logo personal de Urahara.

La calavera con llamas azules estaba estampada en el cartón y sin saber porque el Toshiro abrió la tapa topándose con un objeto particularmente singular.

La caja contenía un cuaderno, un cuaderno de papel con un bolígrafo, lo que era muy extraño de ver en esos días ya que los libros y cuadernos se habían extinguido y se habían vuelto adornos, prácticamente antigüedades que las madres tenia de exhibición en las repisas, aun podían ser usados para escribir en ellos pero ya nadie lo hacía.

-Y esto.- pronuncio el peliblanco sentándose de nuevo en su moderno sillón, que efectivamente fue otro regalo de sus padres.

Las hojas en blanco del cuaderno fueron cambiadas lentamente como hubiera algo que ver hasta que las muchas páginas del cuaderno se acabaron llegando a la pasta trasera del cuaderno verde.

Justo en la punta del cartón de pasta dura un pequeño chip con un grabado a marcador estaba atado con cinta adhesiva.

Un pequeño y compacto chip que tenía escrito: - _Dispositivo de desactivación_.-

Los ojos de Toshiro viajaron a la enorme caja de color negro y sin que se diera cuenta estaba caminando hacia ella.

Con una pequeña navaja que siempre mantenía consigo logro cortar los seguros de la caja. El peliblanco debía verificar que no se tratar de una broma muy pesada de parte de sus padres y el loco de Urahara.

Pero cuando la tapa de la caja fue retirada Toshiro fue incapaz de evitar asombrarse.

El rostro angelical y perfecto de su androide/ginoide se podía percibir aun sobre todo el material protector.

Toshiro se hubiera quedado mas tiempo apreciando su regalo… pero un fuerte puñetazo lo envió a besar el suelo.

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA!- exclamo el oficial a un con el rostro sobre la alfombra de la sala.

Que el peliblanco dijera una palabrota era extraño, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Toshiro se levantó de manera rápida y rápidamente se posiciono de manera defensiva con su navaja lista para defenderse.

Por otro lado la ginoide a un mantenía su brazo alzado fuera de la caja.

El oficial fue testigo de cómo la mano de la maquina empezaba mover los dedos hasta que deshizo el puño que uso para golpearlo para después volver a formar un puño y así consecutivamente, era como esos típicos gestos que las personas hacían cuando se entumecían sus manos.

-¡He!- fue capaz de escuchar Toshiro a mismo tiempo que varias bolitas de material protector salían volando como si alguien las hubiera soplado.

Para ese entonces Toshiro se encontraba mas confundido que preocupado.

-¡Pero que mierda!- exclamo el ser en la caja.

Toshiro fue capaz de ver como la misma mano que lo golpeo se posó sobre la superficie de la caja y la usaba para levantarse.

-¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde rayos estoy?- comento la ginoide serie Killer Arma, modelo R1 clase N-iar. O por sus siglas tatuadas en su brazo (KARIN).

KARIN se tallo los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces, para después percatarse de la otra persona en la habitación.

-¿No te darás la vuelta?- ordeno sarcásticamente la androide con un tono autoritario y un tanto agresivo.

Toshiro parpadeo un par de veces antes de notar el cuerpo de KARIN.

KARIN se había sentado por lo que el material protector que cubría su cuerpo se había caído dejando ver sus grandes pechos.

La androide pasaría fácilmente por una persona de carne y hueso, si no fuera porque su brazo derecho no había sido cubierto por piel artificial, lo que le daba a la androide un ligero toque cyberpunk y peliculero.

Dejando ese detalle de lado, KARIN era prácticamente una copia exacta de una persona de carne y hueso. Su piel era extremadamente real, si no fuera por unas ligeras líneas brillantes podría pasar por piel real, su rostro tenía un toque agresivo como el de una guerrera, pero eso le daba una belleza peligrosa, sus ojos grandes y brillantes ojos cautivarían a cualquiera. Y su cuerpo… se podría decir que KARIN tenía el cuerpo perfecto para muchos. Sus pechos eran grandes y por lo que se podía ver su cuerpo era curvilíneo con toques de una deportista, ya que los músculos de sus brazos estaban ligeramente marcados y su abdomen le daría envidia a cualquier fanático del ejercicio. Su cabello era relativamente corto solo pasando unos centímetros de su nuca… donde era posible ver un punto brillante detrás de su cuello y un compartimiento para introducir un **chip**.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Toshiro sin poder procesar a un lo que pasaba.

-Sé que soy bella idiota, pero no estoy para aguantar a pervertidos ¡me escuchas!- amenazo KARIN después de un bufido.

El ahora agente de la ley reacciono de golpe y de manera rápida se dio la vuelta con su rostro enrojecido.

Luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos… el oficial se dio cuenta de su curioso situación.

La máquina por otra parte no entendía donde demonios estaba… hace unos momentos estaba escapando de un pequeño ejército y ahora estaba en una cómoda sala... con un pervertido.

Intento convertir su brazo sin piel artificial en un cañón para volarle la cabeza al enano a unos metros pero le fue imposible.

-¿He?- exclamo la robot observando su brazo.- ¿Qué demonios?- volvió a intentar convertir su brazo en un cañón o arma.

KARIN intento de todo para activar sus armas, pero estas simplemente parecieron haberse ido, no podía sacar ni sus cañones, sacar navajas, los laser de sus ojos no se activaban, ya no poseía la habilidad de controlar la electricidad, ni siquiera su súper fuerza estaba activa.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Si la súper fuerza de KARIN hubiera estaba activa el techo de la sala ahora estaría embarrado con la materia gris de Toshiro.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- pregunto la androide mas calmada sin dejar de ver sus manos.

Toshiro no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver la confusión o mejor dicho en la emulación de confusión de su máquina.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Toshiro adoptando una posición mas relajada mientras dirigía su vista a su androide, para después rápidamente volver a apartarla.

Después de unos largos segundos Toshiro se regañó por sentir pena o vergüenza de ver desnuda a una máquina, pero no le gustaba la actitud con lo que fue programada, tal vez veria como cambiarla. ¡Él no era un pervertido!

-Mas o menos.- respondió la maquina observando sus manos.- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto observando a su alrededor con un poco mas de calma pero de igual manera desconfiada.

KARIN observo a su alrededor y sus sensores no captaron algo que fuera una amenaza, al parecer su memoria y sensores era lo único que tenia intacto.

No había armas o cámaras, así que no era un ambiente controlado.

Ahora la pregunta era: ¿Qué pasaba?

Los ojos de KARIN observaron a Toshiro y una imagen del peliblanco se materializo en su mente y de inmediato busco los datos de este, pero paso algo que nunca espero.

 _-Servidor no encontrado_.- era el mensaje que se materializo para KARIN adentro de sus ojos.

La androide frunció el ceño al ver eso y volvió a intentar conectarse a la red de inteligencia mundial, pero el resultado fue el mismo… un pequeño dinosaurio acompañaba el mensaje, también era extraño que el dinosaurio tuviera un sombrero igual a cierto rubio.

Eso nunca le había pasado… No tenia Internet.

-¡Cual es la contraseña del internet!- ordeno saber Karin con voz demandante.

Toshiro no pudo evitar confundirse al escuchar la desesperación en la voz de su androide.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Esto tiene que ver con la configuración o el instructivo?- pregunto Toshiro intuyendo que las exigencias de su androide eran por eso.

El peliblanco regañaría a su madre después por darle un carácter tan brusco y tosco a su nueva aspiradora. Ahora era oficial, vería como cambiar esa actitud o su nueva máquina iría directamente al triturador de basura, también deshabilitaría mas tarjetas de crédito de sus padres. Tal vez les dejaría una o dos para evitar que caigan en depresión.

-¿Configuración? ¿Instructivo?- no pudo evitar preguntar KARIN.

La maquina rápidamente busco en la caja algo que le dijera que pasaba y cuando lo encontraron sus ojos artificiales no pudieron evitar abrirse al ver el instructivo.

-¿Modelo domestico?- susurro para sí misma.

¿Había sido confundida con un simple y vulgar modelo domestico?

Era oficial, KARIN primero mataría al enano pervertido que oso verla desnuda, después recuperaría las armas y comandos que tanto le costó conseguir de armas y robots de guerra y después mataría a Urahara, a la mafia Italiana y a todo el ejército que la esclavizo por tantos años si era posible.

-Y bien.- comento Toshiro sin dirigirle la mirada a aun.

KARIN estaba lista para levantarse y aprovechar que Toshiro le daba la espalda para tomar su cabeza y voltearla para que pareciera un búho, pero se percato que estaba completamente desnuda.

Con un bufido de exasperación maldijo mentalmente a sus creadores por hacerla tan parecida físicamente a un humano. Tampoco aprobaba que la crearan tan… hermosa y curvilínea. Pechos grandes y cuerpo de modelo no le ayudaba a matar mafiosos rusos.

-¿Tienes ropa para mi?- después lo mataría, ahora solo quería cambiarse y averiguar dónde estaba para conseguir mas información.

Toshiro se irrito al percatarse que tal vez la falta de ropa de su aspiradora se debía a su madre… a veces no entendía que tenía en la cabeza. Ya muchos traumas tenía cuando ella era su niñera y lo disfrazaba de niña para jugar a que tenía una hija. Aunque al final acabó convirtiéndose en su madre, pero ese no era el tema.

-Sígueme.- ordeno Toshiro tapando con su mano su vista para no ver a su nueva androide.

KARIN bufo sonoramente antes de levantarse y seguir a su futura victima sin importarle en lo absoluto su desnudes… era un robot, una máquina de guerrera al final de todo.

-0-

KARIN no pudo evitar bufar al verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Toshiro minutos antes la había dejado en la recamara principal para que pudiera encontrar algo entre las cosas de su esposa.

Pero lamentablemente para la androide la ropa de Momo no le quedaba o no era su agrado.

¿Se imaginan ver a la máquina de guerrera mas poderosa del mundo vestida con un vestido de girasoles?

Por lo que sin pedir permiso reviso los cajones del hombre que mataría en unos minutos y busco algo de su agrado.

Ahora la androide cubría su cuerpo con una camisa manga larga de tela que le quedaba un tanto grande, pero lo soluciono metiendo los excedentes en el pantalón deportivo que le robo a su "dueño", tomo un sencillo calzado deportivo y como toque final coloco su dogs tag debajo de su camisa resaltando la cadena en su cuello.

Era una suerte a ver encontrado su amado collar entre el material protector… tal vez era lo único que en verdad era de ella.

Los ojos del androide captaron el baño de la habitación y con un lento caminar entro en el para verse en ese espejo.

¿Qué haría después de matar al pervertido?

¿Tendría que huir toda su vida hasta que su energía se acabase?

Los ojos de Karin observaron su mano descubierta de piel artificial y la que estaba cubierta.

-Tonterías.- comento regañándose mentalmente por pensar en absurdas ideas existenciales.

La maquina de guerra camino a pasos veloces a la puerta para romperle de una vez por todas el cuello al enano.

Pero antes de poder salir la maquina observo unos particulares anteojos, eran como los anteojos de los aviadores y policías del siglo pasado, antes de los anteojos digitales.

Y con su mano robótica sujeto los anteojos y se los coloco con estilo.

Ahora si tenía estilo. En cierta forma recordaba al estilo de los años ochenta y noventa del siglo pasado.

Mientras tanto Toshiro ojeaba el manual desde la comodidad de su sillón, pero eso sí, sin dejar de lado o dejar de prestarle atención a la radio del cuarto de su hija.

El peliblanco encontraba muy interesante las funciones que su máquina tenia, todo para averaguar un hueco donde sus padres pudieran buscar molestarlo, por supuesto ignoro el manual sobre las funciones sexual que tenia su nueva aspirador.

-Kawai, encantadora, sumisa.- pensó en voz alta al leer las diferentes personalidades que podía tener su nueva aspiradora.- _La robótica y sin alma, será_.- escogió la opción que volvía a su androide en un ser callado y sin actitud que solo obedecía órdenes y recordaba tareas.

Toshiro pensó que había pensado sus últimas palabras pero no fue así, los leves susurros de su boca llegaron a los súper oídos de KARIN desde las escaleras.

KARIN bufo mientras se preparaba para romperle el cuello al pervertido.

 _-¿A un piensa que soy un modelo domestico?-_ pensó con irritación. Pero ahora que la androide lo pensaba mejor eso era lo mejor. Que el pervertido pensar que solo era un simple modelo domestico era simplemente perfecto. Tal vez no todo era malo, ella era libre, mientras que el juguete sexual que debía ser para el pervertido ocupaba su lugar en la prisión para androides.- _Solo tengo que mantener un bajo perfil y podre ser libre_.- pensó KARIN al ver que no tenia que matar al pervertido que la vio desnuda.

-Menudas chatarras buenas para nada.- comento Toshiro arrojando el manual a su mesita de centro.

La robot se ofendió al punto que los tejidos biomecánicos de su rostro se contrajeron y formaron un rostro de irritación.

-Ahora si te mueres…- susurro Karin remangando una de las mangas de su ahora camisa.

Pero cuando se disponía a usar su velocidad y fuerza superior a la de un humano para partirle el cráneo a Toshiro de una patada...

...El sonido de una exaltación la distrajo.

Los ojos de KARIN viajaron rápidamente hasta el final de las escaleras solo para toparse con unos hermosos ojos turquesa.

La pequeña Shiro se había levantado.

La pequeña niña observaba a la máquina de matar con sus grandes y preciosos ojos, en sus pequeños brazos tenia abrazado a su peluche en forma de león, sus pies absorbían lo frio del suelo por su falta de calzado y sus cortos cabellos blancos se mecían con la leve brisa encerrada en la casa.

-¿Quién eres?- susurro la niña abrazando a su peluche de nombre Kon.- ¿Y… porque tus ojos parecen tristes?- pregunto con inocencia.

Karin se mantenía quita mientras la niña la analizaba y observaba con gran afán. ¿Ojos tristes? Ella era una máquina de matar, sus ojos no estaban tristes. Ella había masacrado aldeas enteres sin sentir la llamada: empatía o resentimiento.

La máquina de matar camino hasta el final de las escaleras donde estaba la niña, pero está en ninguna momento se movió. Solo la siguió con su mirada.

Pero la pequeña Shiro no mostraba miedo, su falta de expresión podría compararse con la de KARIN.

La mano robótica de KARIN se elevó lista para darle fin a la niña, su código le ordenaba matar a los niños sin ningún dolor y lo más rápido posible al punto de no sentir dolor.

La niña observo a KARIN por ultima vez para después darle una sincera sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-

Y fue en ese momento que KARIN se paralizo…

Fin del capitulo uno.

N/A: Hola gente…

Antes que nada dejadme dar las gracias por leer y gastar un poco de vuestro rato en esta historia.

Primer cap o mejor dicho un episodio piloto de una historia que tenia en mi ordenador desde hace mucho, prácticamente desde antes de Vikings (mi fic principal, si os gusta mi escritura no olvidéis darle un vistazo, que es gratis)

Con mis veintiún años mi tiempo en fanfic se acorta y no me quiero ir sin al menos publicar esta historia. O al menos intentarlo, si tiene éxito continuara más a menudo.

Fic inspirado en el género Cyberpunk pero con toques al mas puro estilo del estudio Ghibli con una pizca de Ghost in the Shell y Akira. Espero logra algo con esa extraña mezcolanza. Tan bien os digo que sí han leído algo de mis anteriores fic sabran como es mi estilo, así que se vendrán escenas un tanto subidas.

Fic que empecé a escribir desde que termine el videojuego Nier Automata, juego que os recomiendo si o si.

Así que ya tiene su tiempo en mi ordenador.

Me dejo de cantaletas y espero que os guste.

Si es así dejadme un comentario, solo eso os pido por todo el esfuerzo.

Gracias y hasta luego.

Paz.


End file.
